Red Ribbon of Fate
by Safire Lupe
Summary: Story version of Reizna's collection of drabbles, RRF:SxR, dedicated to her. God has plans for them, his secret weapon, a lost red ribbon. SatoXRisa oneshot


Hello! I'm back with another SxR story for you.

If you noticed, the title is the same as of Reizna's collection of drabbles entitled "Red Ribbon of Fate: Satoshi X Risa", well this fic is a story version I thought of. This is dedicated to Reizna because she also dedicated one of her drabbles to me. This is just something to give my thanks to her. Good job on your stories Reizna!

Forgive me if some of the characters might be OOC… but i hope you will still like it.

Declamation: I don't own DNAngel, or the title of the story, but the story version is of my idea.

""

**RED RIBBON OF FATE**

""

**G O D** _has plans for them…_

_He's going to play _**M A T C H M A K E R**_…_

_His secret _**W E A P O N**_…_

…_A lost, red, __**R I B B O N**_.

""

It wasn't an ordinary today. Sure the sun is shining, the sky is clear and blue, and there isn't a cloud in the sky, it looks perfect don't you think? It looks so perfect that it would such be a waste to have to go to school or attend work. It would be so great to stay outside and feel the warmth of the sun on your skin.

But boy… are you wrong…

For as soon as you step out of your door, chimes and small bells will be ringing, hats will be flying and skirts will be swaying upwards causing girls and women to cry out from embarrassment.

Risa Harada does not like windy days, it would sway her maroon mini skirt that she calls a uniform and blow her bow ties away (hence, this happened 7 times now, she lost 2 yellow ribbons, 3 pink ones, and one blue that was given to her as a birthday gift from her friend, Satoshi Hiwatari). She sighs as soon as she opened the front door of her household looking outside at the trees which leaves were flying about on her lawn. Riku had left early for her practice on whatever varsity club she joins in, leaving her to go to school alone again.

She tightened her red ribbon on her hair to prepare herself of the weather. She only has one last ribbon in her care and that is this red ribbon, which she never used to school before, her last, and I mean _last_ ribbon, a pink one with white on it's edges, blew away yesterday on her way back home from school. She sighs again.

She was then off to school, everything was fine as she continued walking, the wind had stop blowing, this was her chance. But as soon as she half way to the main entrance, a strong gust of wind blew right pass her, causing her hair to stand out, her ribbon unknot itself and slid through her hair, flying off to wherever the wind takes it.

"NO WAIT!" she called for it as if it could understand what she said and stops in her command. She was running after it, reaching out her hand to grab it, but when it was just centimeters away from the tip of her fingers, another gust of wind blew it higher and farther, farther away from her.

She had to stop running and look up at the fading image of her only ribbon. What luck she has. The wind started to slow down and her chocolate brown hair fell lightly on her back and shoulders, without something to tie it, it perfectly frames the curves of her face.

She had to give up, besides she can always buy a new one, but that ribbon was special to her, she didn't got that ribbon in any stores, it flew…came… to her one windy day like today, when she had lost her only blue ribbon, the ribbon that one of her best friends, Satoshi, gave to her during her and Riku's sixtenth birthday. She was just on her way back home when the ribbon flew towards her, since that day she thought it was some sort of gift from the heavens since it flew down from the sky, she kept it as very special that not even her twin sister knew about it's existence.

Risa was on the edge of crying over a silly ribbon, but she held back her tears and turned around on the direction of the school, she will have to go there without a ribbon on her hair.

""

Satoshi Hiwatari strutted his way to school, the crisp but strong wind blowing his blue hair and playing with the rims of his polo and pants. He is very aware about the fact that it has been very windy this past days and it bothered him. He had recently got hit softly on the face with 10 different kinds of hats and even one of its owners had accused him of stealing it. Also, he passed countless numbers of women whose skirts blowing upwards to reveal several colors of underwear, why do even women wear skirts when they know that they'll just be blown up by the wind, and the wind chimes and bells ringing was making him nuts since everywhere he take his step a door chime would ring.

A gust of wind started to blow that papers and other debris came flying to his face.

He stopped when a small green leaf blew and press itself on one of the lenses of his degreeless glasses, he raised a hand to take it out, but after that, another object hit his face, practically shielding his sight. He muttered curses about how annoying the day was before grabbing the object out of his face. He was about to just let it go so it can continue its journey to wherever the wind takes it, but he just realized that it felt silky, he looked down on the object on his hand…

"A ribbon?"

Now this is new, a red ribbon came flying to him. He raised it slowly to his face; it was swaying softly in his hand. He then smelled a familiar scent from the ribbon; he brought it closer to his nose to take in the scent. It smelled like Rosemary…very familiar, yet he just can't get his finger to it.

He hid the red ribbon in his pocket, he'll keep it for now, he might even find out who owns it and he would gladly return it that person.

He didn't know that a short leight of the ribbon was hanging out of his pocket.

He continued his way to school and a soon a he got there; another strong gust of wind flew by again, so strong that the coins in his pocket clinged from the wind, it soon stopped all of the sudden. When he got into the building, he was crowded by unlimited numbers of girls that call themselves his fan club.

"Hiwatari! Hiwatari! Good morning."

"Hiwatari-san! Nice weather today isn't it?"

"Hiwatari! Will you go out with me?"

"No way he isn't! he's going out with me…"

"Oh yeah? Hiwatari, is she going out with you?"

"Hiwatari!"

"Hiwatari?"

"Hiwatari…"

He had enough.

He had literally pushed away the looming fan girls out of his way and continued towards his locker, leaving the girls behind pouting and mumbling to each other that they will have him in their power next time.

It took time before Satoshi got to his locker, it opened with a clicking sound, and he took out the books and other things he needed to class today. When he got everything he needed and closed the locker, he sensed another presence beside him. Looking to his left, he saw a very gloomy Risa Harada. Her locker was right next to his and he knew that.

He stared at her from the corner of his eyes and observe her like the observer he is. She was looking down on her shoes when she opened her locker, and she looked like on the edge of crying, but some things didn't change, her hair and eyes were still the dark chocolate he new of her, but something was missing…

…there wasn't a ribbon to decorate her locks. Sure, he saw her without her ribbon several times but she always wear one in school.

Risa noticed that he was observing her and turned her head to him. "…um… good morning, Hiwatari-kun…"

"Good morning too, Harada-san…" he said ten seconds after she spoke. "Are you…alright? You seem very…well… sad." It was not his room to pry, it was not like him to pry, but he was only concerned for one of the few people who he accepts as a friend.

Risa shuck her head and gave him a fake smile, "Oh…don't worry it's nothing…really…"

He turn his full self to face her and he stared down at her, concern imprinted on his face, a strange thing that he rarely does. "You sound like you don't trust me…"

His words surprise her. He was her friend; she knew that, but he was her _best friend_. But to her, she is more than that, and this could be the right time to see if he thinks the same way with her.

"it's just that…I lost my favorite hair ribbon…"

Now that explains everything.

"It was my last one… the rest blew away…" she continued.

At that moment, he remembered the ribbon he found, could it be hers?

"Harada-san, what was the color of your ribbon?" he asked as his hand was in his right pocket.

"Red, why?"

That was his only clue. "I found a red ribbon on my way to school, it could be yours." 

A shining smile appeared on her face at the news, "really? That's great. Can I please see if it is mine?"

Satoshi nodded and his fingers squirmed in his pocket, where he last place the silky object but he didn't feel the silkiness. He tried a different pocket, not there, nor it was in his back pockets or breast pocket. Risa looked at him worried now.

"Well?"

He gave up, and looked down at her, sorry written in his expression. "It seems I lost it…"

"What?" She said in surprise and shock. She then started to cry, she cant hide her tears any longer.

Satoshi looked down on her. She said that it was her favorite, so it means it could be very special to her. And for him, she was special to him, and he hated it if she cries.

His hands held her shoulders and she looked up at him, wiping a few tears away. They were alone in the hall ways know, the rest of the students where in their classrooms getting ready even if the bell hasn't rang yet.

"Don't worry Harada-san, I'll find it…"

She couldn't believe what she was hearing from him. "You…you will?"

"Hey... I lost it, so I'll get it back, I assure you, it'll be back to you by the end of the day, just meet me in the roof top after classes so I'll give it to you…alright." He said in a soothing voice that made her feel better. She smiled and nodded in reply.

All of the sudden, she had wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a big hug,

"Arigatou…Hiwatari-kun…"

He recovered soon after shock of her reaction and hugged her back. "I assure you, I'll be back to you in no time."

The bell rang signaling the start of class, they broke away from each other, said their goodbyes and went to their respective classes.

He could have sworn she smelled like rosemary.

""

He sighed. Where the hell is he going to start looking for it? For all he knew it, it must have blown away from his pocket at that second strong wind when he entered the campus and it may have blew away…far, far away.

He was walking around the campus while the others were at gym. He was not allowed to go to gym, probably because of his low blood pressure. He was free from that subject for two hours, but instead of staying in the library like he always do, he was searching for a lost ribbon.

He had been strolling around for what seems like eternity. His feet were killing him. Satoshi found himself then sitting on a bench under a tree. Another breeze fly by. And he sighs again, "This is the darn weathers fault…" he mumbled to himself.

"Oh God… give me a sign or something so I can make Risa happy…" again he mumbled to himself, a little louder.

Some kind of strange feeling told him to look up, He had to throw his head up to look up the leaves, he waited…nothing… he sighs again for almost like the millionth time.

He closed his eyes as another gust of wind fly by again, and then the scent of rosemary filled his lungs, the same smell of the ribbon, and the same smell of Risa.

He opened his eyes at the thought of Risa, and then of his surprise, the red ribbon fly by with the wind and it twirled on a branch in the tree. He stud up and watch it in surprise and shock, "Arigatou, kami-sama!" he said to the sky and looked back at the ribbon seriously.

The branch was pretty high, even standing on the bench, still he cant reach the darn thing. He has one choice, and that's to climbed up the tree.

Well, it's not like he doesn't know how to climb up in trees, he once put a trap up a tall tree next to the museum to catch Dark when he was still around.

Satoshi is very skilled and agile in high places that he can make a monkey cry.

He first took of his glasses and places them neatly on the bench then stud up again. He jumped from the bench, extending his two arms to grab the nearest bark, he then lifted his right leg and let it lean on the trunk of the tree, then swinging his other leg high enough that reach the bark he held, the other leg came with the other one when it reach up and curled next to the other, making him look like a sloth hanging on the tree. Then he forces his weight up so that he could lie upright. Still keeping his legs cross over the bark, he sat up and extend a hand up to grab hold of another branch, then stud up, making sure his shoes balance on the center of the bark. His other hand reaches out to grab the ribbon successful. He rubs the object with his thumb admiring the silkiness of the fabric. "Got you…"

He was about to jump down, but that was a bad timing, a strong gust of wind came and it literally pushed him down.

"Whoa!" he yelled before he fell, but luckily he grab hold of the bark where his feet once where. He sighed in relief at his luck, he let go and land cat like on the grass.

He dusted himself off and put on his glasses. Then his attention was the caught on the ribbon, he looked at it and took in its scent again. He held it tight, making sure he won't lose it until he gives it back to Risa.

""

The relief of hearing the final bell was heard and a crowd of student exited the classroom.

Risa walked up the stairs while Riku walked down the stairs, only then did the older twin realized why wasn't she on her side.

"Risa-chan? Exit is down stairs remember." She said sarcastically to her sister.

"You go home first Riku-chan, I'll catch up…" she told her, not facing her and keeping her pace on the stairs going upwards.

"Still worried about your ribbon?"

This made her stop. Risa had told her about the existence of that red ribbon awhile ago at lunch. She told her how it got to her and how she lost it, and that Satoshi will look for it as he promised.

"Risa-chan, having Hiwatari-kun get it back to you is so sweet! He must really like you. And you having to let him do so, you must really like him a lot!" Riku said, this made Risa turn to her with a blush on her face.

"He doesn't…I mean… it's not like he doesn't like me, I mean…wait…um…ah…" she was stuttering, Riku grined an evil grin. "…He just cares for me, that's all… and I just let him do so because I know he…cares for me"

Her sister sighs and smiles at her. "Risa, I'm your sister, so tell me, do you just agree to Hiwatari so you can see if he himself likes you?"

Riku had read her mind, and she had no chose but smile and nod at her.

The older Harada smiled back at her. "If that ribbon really came from the sky, then God must have also made sure it would get lost so the right man for you will get it back for you. Good luck!" then left.

Risa then ran up the stairs when she was out of sight.

She got to the roof top; Satoshi wasn't there yet, so she waited.

Time passed by fast and the sky turned orange with hints of lilac and blue. She had been standing their now. Her head full of questions…

Why hasn't Satoshi arrived yet?

Is he still looking for the ribbon?

Did he give up because he can't find it?

…or…

He didn't look for it?

These questions were clouding her mind.

Then she heard footsteps from behind.

"I'm sorry I'm late, I had cleaning duty…"

That voice…

She turned around and come face to face with Satoshi. She called his name and ran to him, giving him a bear hug. When they pulled away, the red ribbon was on his hand.

"Like I promised…" he then took her hand, and place the ribbon on her palm, then curled her fingers to a fist to make sure she will hold it and not let go.

Silence then envelope them, they still held each others hand.

"Hiwatari-kun?"

"Yes? And it's Satoshi"

"Hiwa…Satoshi-kun, I need to tell you something…I---"

"…"

"I…I…I…"

Satoshi remained silent waiting for her reply.

_Just say you love him _she thought to herself. "Satoshi…I…I…I…I lost the blue ribbon you gave me…"

Satoshi blinked, Risa put her head down, trying to hide the embarrassment in her face. She was supposed to tell him her feeling, but end up telling him about the blue ribbon she lost.

For the first time, she heard Satoshi laugh. She looked up at him, he didn't laugh like those who clutch their stomachs and lose their breath, instead, he still look a bit calm and compose even while laughing.

"And are you expecting me to retrieve that for you too?" he said almost jokingly.

She then smiled and shuck her head.

They looked at each other. Then Satoshi raised a hand to touch her face, then her hair.

"Besides, you look much better without ribbons on your hair. You look much beautiful…"

Then, slowly, Satoshi bent down and brush his lips to hers. And she did not hesitate, then kiss him back.

From then on, Satoshi became Risa's boyfriend, and she never wore ribbons then. The red ribbon that came from the sky was then released from her care the next windy day, in hope that it'll help someone else find that special someone for them.

They still couldn't believe that a lost red ribbon brought them together.

""

**THE END**

""

Finally! I'm done. This is my longest fanfic in my record book that I ever made, but I'm sure I'll extend my future fanfics when I enhance my writing skills.

Again, I dedicated this to Reizna!

Don't forget to review. I'll be publishing more stories soon, just keep tuning in.

Untill next time,

_**SaFireLupe**_


End file.
